


Written History

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All historical accounts call that day in Ishbal something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written History

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 2006

It began in the East, where the sun rises. In Ishbal, where our Furor fell and rose again and brought us to the beginning of a new age. 

There exists no record of why he traveled to the front, but there is not one in the whole of the empire who would not express joy that destiny made it so. 

All the forces in the area had gathered to welcome him and hear him speak and all reacted with equal shock when the last desperate shreds of the Ishbalan resistance descended in blood and madness upon the gathering. Hundreds saw the Furor fall in a hail of bullets and shuddered at the blow Amestria had been dealt. And those same hundreds saw him rise again in a flash of light, strong and unbloodied to tear his blades through those who thought to stand against the might of our nation. After that day, the back of the Ishbalan resistance was broken. After that day, everything was changed.

But we need not flinch back in the face of his power, for he did not stand alone against the attack. The alchemists. Those who had been sent to end the threat in the east stood with him. They sought him out in the bloody heart of the battle and fought in his shadow for the glory of Amestria. Some died for it, as many of the lesser soldiers perished in the conflict, but in the end, they stood alone with him in a sea of blood. Triumphant over our enemies. 

All who survived that tumultuous day were rewarded for their bravery and service. Among the alchemists though, there were those who received special recognition. Those who had pushed fearlessly into the most tangled heart of the battle. Crimson. Ironblood. Whirlwind. Skyfire. These the Furor took as the beginning of his personal guard, extensions of his own power and answerable to none but himself. 

When Ishbal was settled and the Furor had returned to bring his people word of our triumph there was great celebration. The admiration and support of the people let the military take greater steps in their defense and soon the whole of the eastern deserts had been brought to heel. And, with each triumph, the grandeur and influence of the Furor grew. It was not until later that the gratitude began to wane and foolish whispers and lies began to flow through the streets of Central. Even in their fall, the people of Ishbal had done damage, poisoning some of our countrymen against us and a rebellion rose up on the very day Furor King Bradley became King Bradley I. 

Again, though, there were those who stood by his side in the face of dark times. Not only his guard of alchemists, but those of keen mind and clear perception among the military ranks. From the survivors of these, he raised up the seven commanders who would be the leaders of the army he reforged from the near ruin of rebellion. From his actions and vision, for the second time, the day that could have been our ruin became a rebirth of greatness. From the cleansing that followed the rebellion were born many things: the great armies that are the backbone of our nation, the sweeping reforms that helped shape Amestria into a world power, and the seeds of our Empire. 

The strength and majesty of our nation is vast and it all springs forth from the heart and soul, from the vision, of one man. Our Emperor. The pride of our nation. King Bradley. And it is for his glory and that of our nation that we prepare for war with the kingdom of Xing. At tomorrow's dawn, they will witness the rewards of their foolishness as the Emperor's guard personally lead the first graduating class of the Royal Alchemical College into battle. It will be the sight of a lifetime.

_\--from the hand of Alphonse Elric, alchemist and chronicler/historian of the Royal Alchemical College_


End file.
